Truth or Spin
by Autumn Malfoy
Summary: Being re-written to invovle only the original characters. they will most likely be OOC, I need reviews and ideas!
1. TorS Chapter1

Truth or dare  
  
Chapter One  
  
Scene: Several selected students are in the Great Hall sitting in a circle  
with all the tables pushed back.  
  
Autumn: Alright everybody. I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you here.  
  
All except Autumn and Anastasia: Yes!  
  
Anastasia: No!  
  
Autumn: *ignoring Anastasia* Well we're going to play a muggle game called "Truth or Dare". The object of the game is to start off by having one person asking another 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss or Torture?'. The second person selects one of those options. It's pretty basic really. Truth: you have to answer the question asked. Dare: you have to do the dare. Double dare: you and another person have to do the dare. Promise: you have to keep a promise. Kiss: you have to kiss the person who is chosen for you. Torture: you get tortured somehow, be it mental or physical.  
  
*collective groan around the circle*  
  
Autumn: Shuddup. Since it was my idea to play, Ana shut up, I'll go first. *looks around the circle and spots her target* Gred, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss or Torture.  
  
Gred: Dare.  
  
Autumn: *lightbulb lights up above head* I dare you to go over to the person you love and snog them for...dramitic pause for effect...5 minutes non-stop.  
  
Gred starts crawling over to Autumn.  
  
Autumn:*does finger pointy thingy* Dun mar me hur yo. (translation: don't make me hurt you)  
  
Anastasia: Moving On! Your turn Gred.  
  
Gred: *crawls back to his spot dissappointed* Alright, Autumn, T, D, DD, P, K or T?  
  
Autumn: Even though I just had my turn, truth cause I don't wanna do anything dirty in front of our parents.  
  
Gred: Ok. Who do you like?  
  
Autumn: Is that even a question??  
  
Gred: Fine. Are you a virgin?  
  
Autumn: *looks over at James, then Hermione and Draco* Mum, Dad, please don't hurt me. *gets up and leaves the Great Hall, screaming* I WILL BE BACK!!  
  
Hermione and Draco get up and go after her.  
  
Anastasia: I'll take her turn. Blake, you know the deal.  
  
Blake: Truth.  
  
Ana: Are you really Potters' son?  
  
Blake: Yes!  
  
Ana: Really now?  
  
Blake: You're only s'posed to ask one question at a time.  
  
Ana: And I should care why?  
  
Blake: Never mind. Feorge, T, D, DD, P, K, T?  
  
Feorge: *sits up straight* Dare.  
  
Just at that moment Autumn and her parents come back in.  
  
Autumn: I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK! Alright, Feorge, I dare you to....to...to....to..Anastasia?  
  
Ana: What is it this time?  
  
Autumn: I need a Dare.  
  
Ana: For you or someone else?  
  
Autumn: Why would I need a dare for myself?  
  
Ana: How the hell should I know?  
  
Autumn: What's a good dare.  
  
Ana: Uh..erm...um...thinking...shuddup Autumn...the little man inside my head has officially fallen asleep...  
  
Autumn: Well you're no help are you?  
  
Ana: Shuddup!  
  
Autumn: Make ME!!  
  
James: I will!  
  
Autumn and Anastasia: Stay out of this James.  
  
Ana: Ok. The little man is awake and has thought of an idea.  
  
Autumn: And that is?  
  
Ana: Why should I tell you?  
  
Autumn: Because I'll tell mum and dad where you were last Christmas.  
  
Ana: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Autumn: You wanna make a bet?  
  
Ana: Bring it on!  
  
Rest of Circle: Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
(girl) Twins: *scream* SHUT UP!!  
  
Draco: Alright both of you calm down or I will give you both detention.  
  
Ana: You can't.  
  
Autumn: You don't work here.  
  
Draco: Snape retired. I'm the new Potions Master.  
  
Ana: My life is a living hell.  
  
Autumn: Not the only one.  
  
Ana: Anyway.  
  
Autumn: Yeah... So what was the little man's idea?  
  
Ana: What? Oh yeah...he thinks we should play Spin the Bottle.  
  
Autumn: Really?  
  
Ana: Yes really.  
  
Autumn: Really really?  
  
Ana: Shut up.  
  
Autumn: Fine. Guys one circle.  
  
Ana: Girls another circle.  
  
People move into circles.  
  
Some person: What do we do now?  
  
Ana: Now we spin the bottles that just appeared in the middle of the circles and the people the neck of the bottles land on have to go into a cupboard for 3 minutes.  
  
Autumn: We don't care what base you get to as long as you kiss.  
  
Ana: *says a spell and the bottles start spinning*  
  
Autumn: *says another spell and the bottles stop spinning*  
  
And the bottles landed on.....  
  
A/N: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.. I will possibly change Gred and Feorges names later on but not right now. 


	2. TorS Chapter2

Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Last time:  
  
And the bottles landed on.  
  
*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*~!*!~*!~*!~*!~*  
  
Blake: Oliver Wood.  
  
Autumn: Jamie Stone.  
  
Ana & James: Alright you two into the cupboard.  
  
Oliver and Jamie go into the cupboards.  
  
As soon as the couple get the door closed, Jamie's brother James Stone sets the timer on his watch for 3 minutes.  
  
When the time is up.  
  
James S.: *walks up to the door and opens it* *immediately puts hands over eyes and runs away* AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! JJJJAAAAMMMMIIIIEEE LLLEEEAAAAHHHHH SSSTTTOOONNNEEE!!!!!  
  
Autumn walks over to the open door and peaks in.  
  
Autumn: All right you two! Break it up!!  
  
Oliver and Jamie go on oblivious to the many stares, glares (A/N: that rhymed) and shouts to stop.  
  
Blake: Me thinks we needs a new cupboard.  
  
Ana: I could have said it better with better English but I can't be bothered.  
  
Everyone moves back to the circles and the bottles start spinning.  
  
And the bottles land on.  
  
(A/N: Another cliffie..or...i could keep going...this isn't very long so I think I'll keep going..)  
  
Blake: Me.  
  
Autumn: Me.  
  
The rest of the people apart from the Potter and Malfoy twins(see A/N at the end): Oooooooohhhhh, bugger!  
  
Autumn and Blake get up and go into a new cupboard as Oliver and Jamie still haven't come out for air.  
  
Both of them think it's their respective other. In other words: Blake thinks it's Anastasia and Autumn thinks it's James.  
  
Meanwhile back in the circles.  
  
Ana moves over to James and sits on his lap.  
  
Ana: sooo...Blake.  
  
James: I'm not Blake.  
  
Ana: Really?  
  
James: Yah.  
  
Ana: You're in for it now Autumn Rose Malfoy!!!  
  
Ana gets up and goes over to the cupboard with Autumn and Blake in it and blasts the door off with wandless magic.  
  
Ana: *screaming* Autumn Rose Malfoy Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Boyfriend!!!  
  
Autumn and Blake stop kissing and look at Blake's psycho girlfriend.  
  
Ana: *looks up at the ceiling* I AM NOT BLAKE'S PSYCHO GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Me (the author): You aren't his girlfriend then?  
  
Ana: I didn't say that! I said I wasn't his PSYCHO girlfriend. I didn't say I wasn't his GIRFRIEND!!  
  
Me: It's all in CAPS girl!  
  
Ana: Nu uh.  
  
Me: Yuh huh!  
  
Ana: Nuh UH!!  
  
Me: YAH HUH!!  
  
Everyone else is watching this with interest as they cannot hear the voice that Anastasia does.  
  
Ana: SHUT UP!!  
  
Me: Never!  
  
I'm sure you've done the whole "yes!" and "no!" thing with your sibling. Just replay one of those moments as you scroll down.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry I just had to put that in. Shout outs will be in an extra chapter at the end of the game.  
  
Note: its only the twins that can't tell each other apart. 


	3. Authors Note: IMPORTANT MUST READ

Authors Note!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!  
  
someone who reviewed asked some questions and i will now answer them and hopefully get u all un-confused!!  
  
the questions were:  
  
A) who is there  
  
B) the kids  
  
C) whos going out with who  
  
my answers:  
  
A) theres most of the main characters from the books and there kids....people who have appeared so far to be unknown are:  
  
Autumn and Anastasia Malfoy....Hermione and Draco Malfoy's twin girls....read Love, Lies and Parents by me and the prologue/prequel also by me and Secrets Seduction and Severus Snape by Anastasia Malfoy  
  
James and Blake Potter... Harry and Pansy Potter's twin boys....read the above stories  
  
Jamie and James Stone...muggle born twins....parents are unknown as of yet....they will probably not be mentioned in the above stories because the finished with Oliver Wood and the people in his year..  
  
Gred and Feorge Zambini....Ginny and Blaise(guy) Zambini's twin boys...names will be changed later.. read the afore mentioned stories..  
  
note: Oliver Wood is married but....well hes married to Katie Bell i think but i cant remember...well leave me alone  
  
B) the kids? that i just described? i have no idea wat ur on about plz rephrase it  
  
C) James P and Autumn  
Blake P and Anastasia or Ana its the same person  
Marries couples as above will put up story with couples and there kids and whos going out wit who  
  
that should clear everything up but get back to me with that second question!!!!  
  
lots of luv ~!*The Playboy Barbie*!~ Autumn R. Malfoy *mwa* 


End file.
